Assassin: Moon Shadow
by ShadowMoonSedai
Summary: (1st chapter revamped)The Outlaw Star takes on a new crew member.(2) It's Hoshi's Birthday, but she's about to be the one doing the surprising...
1. Newest Fruit in the Bowl

Character: Hoshi Musuame

Age: 17 

Height: 5'7"

Physical description: Blue/ black eyes, silver hair, black short skirt(usually. Or jeans), knee high black boots decorated with silver threads, torn black tank top. Wrist computer and melted bracelet on her wrist. 

Weapons: Dagger on right arm, sword in left boot, gun

Character Description: Orphaned by pirates, then raped and left for dead far from any civilization, Hoshi now wants the Outlaw Star to get revenge. She brings new meaning to 'appearances can be deceiving'. 

Mini Glossary!: Darrin: An exclusive group of persons, believing themselves to be of higher origin then the rest of the galaxy. They are six bases in space belonging to them and their kind. Darrin 6 was a base outside of Andromedae that was attacked by pirates and mercenaries. There were six survivors out of fourteen million.

Chapter One- To Honor or Not to Honor

Gene Starwind and his friend and crewmate Jim were busy working on their space grappler ship, the Outlaw Star, when someone cleared their throat. Jim stood first and turned to face was appeared to be a silver haired shadow. He blinked and the girl stepped forward. 

"Excuse me," she said politely with a voice like a Siren. "Are you Gene Starwind?" "M-me?" Jim could only gape. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Silver hair cascaded from a high ponytail to her slender shoulders and glittered like her dark eyes. Finally, after several nervous looks from the woman, the boy managed to kick his companion in the leg. Hard. "G- Gene?"

"Whadda ya' want?" snapped Gene, standing and wiping grease from his hands. He glared at the blonde haired boy, then turned and saw the girl. A smile crossed his face. "I'm Gene Starwind. What can I do for you?" She bowed deeply.

"My name is Hoshi Musuame," she told him. "I need work and was told by a young woman you were in need of crew." Gene nodded, then paused and scratched his head.

"I am, but who in the world could've known that?"

"Hi guys!" Melfina came up behind Hoshi, carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and a smaller shopping bag in the other. She stopped to look at Jim. "Is he… okay?" Gene shrugged.

"He's just entranced by this young lady here," he explained, motioning to Hoshi. Melfina smiled warmly at the other girl.

"I'm sorry, Hoshi. If I had known you were going to beat me here, I would have warned them. I hope it hasn't caused you any trouble?" Hoshi flashed a smile that was all natural man killer, but obviously wasn't meant to be. Still, Jim gave a contented sigh, which gained looks from all three people. "Are you sure he's well, Gene?" Gene passed his hand in front of the boy's face and sighed.

"Lovesick." Hoshi raised an eyebrow. 

"Over me?" she asked. Gene grinned.

"You bet," he answered

"But… why?" She blinked in confusion. "I don't get it."

"Mel, why don't you take him inside and see if he can't do anything productive," said Gene. "Hoshi, do you fight?" She shrugged as Melfina gently guided the boy into the ship.

"If you mean honorably, depends on your definition of honor _and_ who I'm fighting," she replied. He thought a second, then nodded, as if answering his own question.

"Who _do_ you fight honorably?" he tried. 

"Everyone… except pirates." Her eyes darkened slightly, if that was possible, and almost sparked with the fire behind them. "If my opponent doesn't fight fair, neither do I. No sense in getting killed over my honor."

"You have a interesting outlook," commented a voice. Hoshi's hand tightened and her whole body went rigid. Twilight Suzuka came from the door of the hanger calmly, a slight smile on her face. "Your name is Hoshi," she said, though whether it was a comment or a question, Gene couldn't tell. Suzuka looked the girl over openly, something she never did, which really confused the red-haired outlaw. "You come from Darrin 6." Hoshi started out of her state and nodded her head slowly.

"I do," she muttered.

"But how do you know that?" asked Gene, turning to the assassin. 

"Her wrist band," stated Suzuka. The silver haired girl lifted her wrist, displaying a small computer as well as a cuff of twisted, partially melted metal.

"Wait a minute," said Gene. "She's one of the survivors of Darrin 6 attack? No _wonder_ you hate pirates."

"I have more reasons then that," she murmured softly, lowering her arm. She swallowed and looked at Gene, but he just grinned.

"You have a job," he informed her. Her eyes grew wide.

"You mean it?" she questioned. He nodded with a shrug. 

"Just because you come from a troubled past doesn't mean you can't be useful. Welcome to the crew of the Outlaw Star." Another guy-melting smile burst out onto her face and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, so you had better get whatever stuff you need. We have food and supplies, but you'll need your own weapons-"

"I have weapons," she broke in with a small laugh. "I'm fine with that. What does the job pay?"

"Right now…" He hesitated, then decided to just break it to her honestly. "Nothing. We're a little strapped for cash. But we're working on it, don't worry." She just shook her head.

"No problem. I wasn't looking for the money anyway." He raised an eyebrow.

"So what _were_ you looking for?"

"A way to get off this god damned space station," she said, turning to leave. "See ya' tomorrow!"

Chapter 2

"I'm not waiting all day for her," said Gene. "She should've been here on time." Mel gave him a look which he so rarely ever received, something between 'don't-be-an-idiot' and 'can't-you-ever-be-patient'.

"You're being stubborn," she chided him. "Just give her a little time. We're not even scheduled to take off until noon and it's only ten!"

"Yeah, give the girl some slack, Gene," said Jim. "She probably got lost of somethin'."

"Don't _you_ start," warned Gene. "You're hormones are on overdrive buddy. Trust me, Hoshi doesn't seem like the person to want to date a _fifteen _year old." Jim growled and opened his mouth to say something when Hoshi burst into the docking area. She still wore the same tank top, only now she wore jeans and a white unbuttoned shirt. A duffel bag was slung carelessly over her shoulder, a sword and a long staff crisscrossing her back. "There you are. Where ya' been?"

"Took me a while to remember the dock number," she said, grinning playfully. "But here I am, ready for duty."

"You are." Gene gave her a look and she shot him the smile. He sighed. "Mel can show you where your quarters are. You'll be bunking with her."

"No prob." Hoshi followed Mel inside the ship and sighed in relief the instant the doors closed. "Thank _god,_" she said. "I almost thought he was going to kill me or something." Mel grinned.

"He wouldn't... Gene's a really nice guy." 

"I noticed. That's a good thing." They shared a look, and laughed. 

"You may leave your things here and I'll show you around the ship," said Mel when they entered a small room. Hoshi nodded and dropped her bag, then the staff. She grinned at Melfina and brushed her braid over her shoulder..

"All set and ready to go."

__

R and R, PLEASE?! I never get reviews! ~pout~ I still love all of ya', though. Mostly 'cause you sat through my stories and… well, yeah. If anyone has anything that I left to a broad description and/or did wrong, spelled wrong, etc, tell me, but keep nice, okie? No flames… I'm a pyro. I'll make my own fire, thanx

Note again: I revamped this a bit and took out the entire last part... it didn't really have a point anyway. The next part is the beginning of a two-part series that begins the Search for Six. Have fun.


	2. Part One 'o' Two

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! My muses and I... well, we've been having some issues writing lately, so this has been a long time coming. And thanks you _so _much for the criticism. I went back through and did realize it _did_ seem like Gene thought Jim had a crush on him... thanks for that heads up. :) And yes, though I failed to mention it, they're all slightly older... or maybe just Jim is. Either way, he's fifteen, for various reasons... I also got a "review" saying that my story didn't catch their attention very much... but it was 1 flame (I said NO flames people! If you didn't like it, don't review! Jeeeeeez...) to fourteen somewhat nice reviews, so I would usually ignore it, but I'm gonna try and make it more interesting. :) Kay. Here we go.

Assassin: Kitten Hasami

**_A birthday wish, part one_**

"Gene!!!" Gene turned quickly hearing a frantic voice call his name. Then he sighed.

"Hoshi, what is it?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side and gave him a quizzical look.   
"Um... Gene? I didn't say anything," she told him lightly. "You're hearing voices, buddy," she added, shaking her finger at him. "We should commit you." He chuckled.

"But if you commit me, then you won't have a captain... and you won't get paid." She threw her head back and laughed.

"A) Gene Starwind, you don't pay me. And B), I could very easily captain the Outlaw Star."

"So you say..."

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, ego-boy? I saw I can pilot that ship. And if I can get us from here to the next station without any trouble, then you have to... do my laundry for a month." He raised an eyebrow at her and was silent for a minute.

"Fine," he answered finally. "But if you can't and something happens, I _never_ have to pay you." She snickered.

"Gene, I highly doubt you _will_ ever pay me anyway," she said. "But alright. You have a deal." She held out her hand and he shook it enthusiastically. _Easy as takin' candy from a baby...  
She has no idea what she's getting herself into..._

Chapter One - Peek into the Past

_Time Shift: Six years earlier_

"HoshHosh!"

"Kitten! Good morning!" Hoshi Musuame was a very striking twelve year old. Her silver hair almost seemed like strands of pure metal tied into a ponytail and her eyes were as dark as night, but her smile was warm. She waved energetically with her free hand, the other one holding a black school bag. Kitten, a blonde haired girl with green eyes like ocean pools, waved back.

"Hey!" Hoshi paused to let the smaller girl catch up and smiled gently. "So, HoshHosh. How does it feel to be twelve?" asked Kitten with a grin. Hoshi's eyes grew serious for a moment and she smiled grimly. 

"It feels great to be alive so far," she muttered. Kitten's eyes flashed, but she too nodded. 

"Hoshi, Kitten! Hold on!" Neither girl stopped walking, but they stepped apart from each other to let a boy run in between them. He seemed to be slightly scrawny compared to them, with messy, unkempt black hair and almost tired brown eyes. "Happy birthday, Hoshi," he said, yawning. "Kitten, I take it you did your math last night." Kitten blinked, then narrowed her eyes.

"Not funny, Jolei. You know very _well_ I don't have my homework done." Jolei rolled his eyes.

"Of course. But you're _not_ copying from me, Kitten, not this time."

"But Jo-!"

"No, Kitten!"

"Stop it, the both of you." During Kitten and Jolei's "spat" a third girl had joined them and walked quietly alongside Hoshi. Her black hair was tied up in a strict ponytail, but small tendrils of bangs curved over her black eyes. "Happy birthday, Hoshi Musuame."

"Thank you, Suki," said Hoshi politely, then smiled. "Now all we need is Karei-"

"Hey! You guys, wait up!"

"-And Matt."

"Hoshi! You flake! You left without me!" Two more boys joined up with them, both the similiar height, but one a little angrier then the other. "Hoshi, I can't believe you!" hollered Matt, his crystal blue eyes livid under blonde bangs. Hoshi gave him a level look, then shrugged.

"You were still sleeping... and you looked so _cuuuttteee_, Matty, that I decided to let you go," she said, pinching his cheek. The others snickered and tried not to look it, but they all found it funny.

"So you'd rather I be late for Session?" he said, rubbing his cheek. She nodded.

"Yes, Matt. That's it exactly." He made a good natured swipe at her, but she ducked away and behind Jolei.

"Jo, protect me! I'm the birthday girl!" she giggled. He laughed.

"Alright, Hosh, I'll-" He was cut off but an enormous explosion that rocked the ground underneath their feet. Suki grabbed Karei's arm to keep him from falling, but only succeeded in dragging them down to the ground. Hoshi landed on her side and stayed until the tremors stopped. "Is everyone alright?" asked Jolei.

"I'm fine," said Kitten, pushing herself off of Matt. "But _what_ was _that_?!"

"It came from the port," said Matt. "Let's go there... Looks like the Six have another job." Hoshi waited for a minute on the ground before pushing herself up. The others looked expectantly at her and she nodded.

"Let's take it, team."  


__

Time Shift: _Present Time_

"Hoshi, there you are." Hoshi glanced up from her cup of coffee and grunted at Gene, who shook his head. "Not a morning person?"

"Eh."

"I thought so. I'm usually not either, but today... I guess it's sort of a fluke." She grunted with a smile, so he took that as a form of a laugh and grinned. "I leave you alone. Just try and wake up before we leave port at nine." Her fingers crushed the Styrofoam cup in her hands, spilling the coffee over.

"Ex-Excuse me?" she stammered. "**_Nine_ **in the **_Morning_**?!" She turned on him, eyes blazing. "Are you _insane_?! That's way too early!"

"Well, you seem to be awake now," he shrugged. "So you better go take a shower and get dressed. Can't come to work in your pajamas." He left her on the hotel balcony with a stunned look on her face and shut the door. Not a moment later, her yells echoed through the glass. 

"GENE STARWIND, YOU BAKA!!" She burst into the room, but he was already inside one of the bedrooms, the door locked. "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, YOU PAIN IN MY- Oh, good morning, Jim." Jim Hawking blinked dazedly from his spot on the couch, then nodded slowly and laid back down.

"Morning Hoshi." She sighed and brushed her messy braid from her shoulder with a side glance at the room Gene had locked himself into. 

_Happy birthday to me..._ she thought idly, walking into the kitchenette and pulling a carton of milk from the small refrigerator under the counter. _Six years, to the day. I wonder if anyone else is alive..._ She knew one was, at least, but she hadn't seen her in months since joining up with the Outlaw Star crew... not that Hoshi didn't mind her present position. Even if Gene was an egomaniacal pain, she and Melfina had become quick friends and Jim was a valuable companion and a genius at that... when he was awake. She stole a glance at the sleeping boy and shook her head. _If you were a few years older, you would be a very good boyfriend... I guess I'll just have to make sure whatever girl, or girls, you land, I'll have to screen. You're under the protection of the First of Six, Jim Hawking, and it's a rare thing to be protected by a Six..._   
"Is it safe yet?" called Gene. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Gene. My tirade is over. You can come out." He emerged from the room and shook his head at her.

"You are most definetly _not _ a morning person," he told her. 

"Duh, Starwind. What was the first clue?" She poured cereal from the box into a bowl and added the milk. "So... nine, huh?"

"Nah," he answered, taking the cereal. "Actually, we don't leave until noon." She chuckled as she dug through the box on silverware on the counter for a spoon.

"You're a jerk," she murmured, finally pulling finding what she needed. "So where's Mel?"

"She's with Gilliam. She wanted to run a system check before we left." She dug around in the bowl and chewed on her lip.

"I'll go there when I'm done... Gilliam had that engine problem the other day and I swear, if he floods the engines..."

"Why would it matter?" She took a bite and raised an eyebrow.

"Mmpph mm... phhh... mmm!" He blinked at her and she smiled, then swallowed. 

"I worked on a ship that transported parts for machinery and we had an engine problem once... turned out it was a stray dog."

"In the engine?"

"In the engine."  


Chapter 2 - Trapped

"Hey Mel." Hoshi climbed over the back of her seat and picked up her headset off the console. "How goes it?"

"Good. The system check came back all green." Hoshi nodded as she fit the piece over her hair and adjusted the mouthpiece. "Testing. Come in tower."

"Good morning, Outlaw Star. We hear you loud and clear. But you're not scheduled to leave for two hours." She nodded.

"Understood. I was just checking to make sure the communications were fine after last night's storm."

"Understood." Hoshi leaned back in her chair and sighed, flipping off the connection. "Did you check the mail, Mel?" Melfina smiled at the back of her friend's head. Hoshi could be all about business sometimes... but usually only if Gene wasn't around. Otherwise, she was as bad as the red-haired outlaw... "Earth to Mel? Hello?" Hoshi turned around and gave Melfina a worried look. "You okay, kiddo?"

"I'm fine," said Melfina. "Just lost in thought. No, I didn't check the mail." 

"Alrighty... I'll do that then." It had taken some effort on Hoshi's part but she had finally convinced Gene to combine both his and Jim's mail into one for all of their jobs... after all, it made more sense, but apparently, Gene got mail he didn't want Jim reading, which prompted Hoshi to ask why and then... well, the conversation had gone downhill. But now the mails were combined and Gene had a new one all his own to take care of all the mail he "got from his admirers". _Ha,_ mused Hoshi. _Admirers... stalkers more like it. _Four messages came up, one addressed to her, two the "Crew of the Outlaw Star", and one more the just Jim. She decided to leave the other three and check her letter first.   
_Dear Hoshi Musuame, aka Assassin Shadow Tsuki,_

It's been a long time, Hoshi. I wasn't lost, like you thought, but I'm alive and well... sort of. I've gotten myself into a bit of trouble lately... mostly with some Ctarl Ctarl chick, and then some outlaws... I need your help, Hoshi. They will kill me if they don't get what they want... **please **_Hoshi!! If you have any heart at all, meet me on Darrin 4 on November 24 at noon... Hoshi, I beseech you. Help me._

Kitten Hasami. 

What the hell...? Hoshi leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes. Kit... alive. That was good news. But she was in trouble... at least, whoever wrote this was. _Kit didn't write this... she never used proper English in her life. But she would get into trouble with Ctarl Ctarl..._ Hoshi scratched her nose and growled in frustration. _Whoever you are, you're **not**_ _Kit... I know you're not. But I'm gonna meet you anyway... on Darrin 4..._ Hoshi lifted her wrist and stared solemnly at the melted silver metal that she still wore... _Kitten... You're the Third... and we'll be a team again... _She curled her fingers tightly and shook her head. _I'll take the job... alone._

_Heiya, everyone! This was sorta written in lue of my own birthday... it was today and I'm so excited that I just have to split this up!! Have fun!! _


End file.
